


I'll Be Howlin' For You

by IFLY_JENO



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Star Wars!au, alpha!jaemin, omega!jeno, sprinkled in there lol, with a lil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFLY_JENO/pseuds/IFLY_JENO
Summary: The Alpha is loyal to the Order, yes, but when it comes to Jeno, nothing else mattered, and they all knew that.-Jeno wonders if Jaemin would still feel the same way when he inevitably finds out about the Omega's betrayal.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I'll Be Howlin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> This is a jaemjen star wars-abo-soulmate!au because you can never have too much of any trope lol
> 
> I hadn't intended for this to be a Whole Thing but I got to Thinking, which led to More Thinking and edned up with this-
> 
> Any weird grammatical and/or spelling error can be blamed on English not being my first language!! :^)

_ The planet is covered in blankets of white, ice cold and wind chilling to the bone despite the many layers of clothes he has on. He and his command shuttle is stark black against the sea of white, and the Master of the Knights of Ren steps out of the platform and into the snow storm raging around him.  _

_ Had it not been for his helmet, he was sure his face would’ve been cut by the harsh, howling wind already. _

_ He is alone in that snow wasteland, but if all goes according to plan, he will leave the planet with his wayward betrothed by his side.  _

_ His betrothed has been trying to run for some while now, but he would always be able to track his Promised down.  _

_ After all, the Force binding them together would always make sure they found their way to each other.  _

_ They’ve been connected since birth,  _ destined for each other,  _ and, though they may be on the opposite side of the Force, he  _ knows-

_ His betrothed may not see it as clearly as he does, _ yet _ , but they are meant to be together. _

_ Not even his Master could keep him away from getting to his other half.  _

_ The light to his dark. The Omega to his Alpha. _

_ It is a long trekk to the mountains where he knows his betrothed is at, the harsh wind and flurry of snow doing everything they can to knock him down in his pursuit. He hadn’t wanted to land too close to the other’s location, in fear that he would scare the other away. _

_ And yet, as he gets closer and closer, his Promised makes no move of getting away, waiting patiently for him to arrive.  _

_ He can feel anticipation stealing his breath away- Anticipation. Relief. Longing.  _

_ He tries not to focus on the resignation that is resonating between his and his betrothed’s Force bond.  _

_ After all, there is hope and longing ringing true from the other, too, drowning out any anxieties the other may feel.  _

_ He  _ will _ make sure his Promised has nothing to be fearful of.  _

_ The cave he arrives to is small and dark, lighted up by luminous crystals potruding from the walls.  _

_ And standing in the middle, waiting for  _ him, _ is his betrothed.  _

_ Jeno’s dark eyes are gazing right into Jaemin’s own, right through the mask and into his soul.  _

_ Jaemin has known since their childhood, since their days of running around the flower fields surrounding the royal family’s tower of Jeno’s homeplanet, that their bond was inevitable.  _

_ He’d embraced it with open arms, longed for it for years, and Jaemin is pleased to see that his betrothed is finally ready to accept their bond.  _

_ Years of waiting and chasing, and he finally has Jeno before him, ready to join Jaemin. _

_ He doesn’t waste any more time as he strides forward to gather Jeno into his arms, holding him close like he hasn’t done in a long, long while.  _

_ Jaemin closes his eyes as he rests his head against Jeno’s shoulder, letting out a sigh of content as his other half holds him tight and close too.  _

_ The Force made sure Jaemin found his way back to Jeno and now, Jaemin will do everything within his power to make sure that they stay together. _

* * *

Their steps echoes through the halls as they make their rounds through the  _ Finalizer _ , the Omega making sure to always keep two paces behind his mate despite his Alpha insisting that they walk together, side by side. 

The hallways aren’t narrow by any means, and despite being a grown man in his own rights, Jeno couldn’t ever really shake the few habits of his which has stuck with him from childhood- One of them being to always follow behind his father and older sister as they’d made their way through the castle grounds. 

He was an Omega, and Omegans were not to be heard or seen, especially the prince of Goume.

The prince of Goume was supposed to be an Alpha, raised from childhood to take over the throne of their world and represent them in the Senate. 

He was supposed to be commanding and strong- His presence alone demanding of respect and fear.

But Jeno had presented as an Omega instead and, apparently, his competense and skills didn’t matter anymore, and he’d been reduced to nothing but a broodmare to be married off. 

At least, that’s how he appeared in his father’s eyes- Jeno was nothing but a weakling whose only purpose was to breed.

His sister Hayi, who was a Beta, got crowned to become next in line for the throne and Goume’s representative instead,  _ because we’d rather have a Beta than an Omega _ , his father had spat out with so much hatred and disgust. 

_ You’re only good for spreading your legs so an Alpha can breed you- If you could birth an Alpha, you’d be of use. _

So Jeno had been cast aside, waiting to be married off. 

He could only thank his lucky stars that he’d been engaged to his childhood friend- 

It made everything so much easier.

Jeno doesn’t know how, but his Alpha had somehow convinced his Master,  _ the Supreme Leader of the First Order _ , that their union would be of great help in the alliance between the military and Jeno’s homeplanet. 

Personally, Jeno didn’t see how it would benefit their alliance in any way, because he was worth nothing to his father. 

_ But despite that, _ Jeno thinks as he gazes at the back of his mate’s head, covered by his helmet,  _ you’d still find a way to get me, wouldn’t you? _

And even if Jeno didn’t have the habits of his upbringing so ingrained into his very being, he’d still be keeping pace behind Jaemin, just so the other wouldn’t get into trouble by his  _ Master. _

Jeno knows what the Supreme Leader of the First Order thinks of Omegans, and Jaemin crossed many lines in his pursuit for Jeno.

Jaemin is too valuable for the Order, though, and his  _ Master _ wouldn’t risk driving Jaemin mad in any way by keeping him away from Jeno. 

The Alpha is loyal to the Order, yes, but when it comes to Jeno, nothing else mattered, and they all knew that. 

If Jeno can ease the ire of the Supreme Leader by acting like the  _ submissive _ and  _ meek _ Omega he was supposed to be, though, even by a little, just so Jaemin wouldn’t come back all battered and exhausted from his training, Jeno would do it. 

It’s the least he can do, after all. 

Jaemin protects him. 

Loves him and trusts him.

Jeno wonders if Jaemin still will, when he inevitably leaves the Order.

He knows how much Jaemin feels for him, his love all encompassing- And Jeno feels the same way, too. 

But the fate of Goume and his sister,  _ the Resistance _ , relies on Jeno succeeding his  _ mission _ , and it is inevitable that he betrays his beloved.

While his father had cast him aside, Hayi had shown immense faith in Jeno, entrusting him with the mission to retrieve information for her and the Resistance. 

He’d known he was force sensitive and though he may not be able to control the Force as good as Jaemin could, Jeno hadn’t spent all that time getting chased by Jaemin doing nothing. He’d trained to keep walls up to protect his thoughts.

His mind and thoughts are protected, only the feelings he lets Jaemin and the Supreme Leader feel filtering through. 

It wouldn’t do for him to fail this early into his mission, after all.

_ I wonder- _

The Alpha stops in his tracks, waiting for Jeno to catch up to him. The hallway they’re in is empty save for them, and Jeno takes the hand reaching for his. 

He removes his helmet just as Jaemin does, and their lips meet halfway to each others. 

_ I wonder, will you still chase me down when I end up breaking your heart? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3333
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! (^o^)
> 
> You can find me on twt!! My handle is @kidkatjeno


End file.
